


Day Three - Dreaded Relative

by redriotoperator



Series: 3 Days of December [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bitchy Family Member, But isn't gonna admit that, December One Shots, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Other, Semi Eita-centric, Semi thinks it's kinda hot, Semi's Parents are Supportive, SemiShira needs more content, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu stands UP for his partner, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, they're in love, your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: Semi poked his nose, “Aw, you love me brat?”“I’m engaged to you aren’t I?”“Maybe it’s for my money.”Shirabu sent them a blank look, eyebrow-raising, “What money?”“Touche.” They grinned, “You’re like a chihuahua when you get mad.”“Fuck you!”Hoshi gasped, turning to the pair with wide eyes, mouth agape, “Kenjirou! That’s 500 yen in the swear jar!”///TW : Misgendering
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: 3 Days of December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Day Three - Dreaded Relative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashedmouthtozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashedmouthtozier/gifts).



> This was going to be apart of a "25 Days of December" one shot series but shit kind of hit the fan in my life so I only have 3 one shots. But I'm still gonna post the 3. Here's the first one lol
> 
> Come check out my art IG @hey.hey.heeyyy

Shirabu was shit at last-minute gift shopping, he had all but forgotten to check the co-op calendar in their dining room to double-check upcoming dinners and dates, which is why he ended up running to the nearest toy store hours before heading to the Semi family winter dinner. He was cold, he had lost feeling in his nose, and he knew he had to run in, change real quick, throw the stuffed bear into a bag and make it  _ not  _ look last minute before him and Eita headed out again.

There weren’t many lights on when he entered their apartment, the blast of heat was a comforting feeling as he toed his boots off, struggling with his balance as he simultaneously took his jacket off.

“Eita! You better have started getting ready while I was out because I’m not being late to dinner  _ again  _ because you fucked up on timing.”

He truly didn’t mind when his partner took their time, sometimes adding eye shadow and liner to the look, changing up the earrings and studs on their nose and lip to match the theme. He liked watching them try on different tops and bottoms in their full-length mirror, though Shirabu would rather deep throat an icicle than admit it.

Silence was what met his snarky comment, and he frowned, hanging the coat up and stepping closer inside.

“Eita?”

A rather large thud startled him, and he listened as footsteps quickly made their way to the living room. Semi came stumbling in, eyes wide and slightly frantic, golden jewelry in to match the ring adorning their left ring finger, Shirabu’s stolen fleece sweatshirt over a black button-up and torn jeans, but no socks or shoes in hand.

Shirabu raised an eyebrow, “You lose something?”

“My sanity,” Semi licked their lips, “Uh I just got off the phone with my mom.”

Shirabu sat the bag down, “Everything okay?”

Semi let out a laugh, a high-pitched panicked one, “Depends on how you define okay. She’s okay, dad is too. Hoshi’s excited you’re coming over. However,” Shirabu felt the tips of his ears grow warm, Hoshi was freshly ten years old and was ecstatic that Semi and Shirabu were newly engaged, “My aunt is coming to dinner.”

Shirabu felt his mind hit a wall as he tried thinking of all the family members he’s met and heard of. He’s met Sachi and Ruri, and Azami had sent them several house warming gifts once they got their own place.

Semi ran a hand through their hair, fingers snagging on a few tangles, “You haven’t met her. She sucks. Majorly.”

Shirabu let out a bark of a laugh, “One of those family members?”

“Oh, you have no idea. She hates that I’m focusing on my band and she hates even more that I’m not settling down in a house to be the  _ husband  _ to a  _ wife. _ She normally avoids family events because… no one likes her. Grandma  _ barely  _ tolerated her, but,” They shrugged, tugging on the star earring hanging down.

Shirabu shrugged, “Well she’s never met me.”

“I think that’s why she’s coming honestly.” 

Shirabu had moved to pick the bag up, pausing at his partner’s words, “She wants to meet me?”

“I think she’s expecting to meet someone new she can intimidate. Hoshi told her you were shorter than me and I think she took that as you were… short and therefore easily intimidated.”

“Boy is she in for a surprise,” He smirked, handing the bag off and stepping closer.

It doesn’t matter how long Shirabu and Semi had been together, the warmth under his palms where they laid on Semi’s biceps always made him feel safe and secure, the brown eyes piercing through him that used to irritate him in high school, now made him feel seen. It was something that felt overwhelming from day to day, and he doubts he’d ever fully get used to it.

“Wrap your sister’s gift for me, will you? I’m going to change shirts real quick and then we can head out.” He stood tall, refusing to admit he had to be upon his tiptoes for a moment, lips barely brushing against Semi’s cheek as he stepped back, cheeks burning, and avoiding eye contact.

“Did you -- ”

“Wrap the damn gift Eita!” He stalked off, heading to their shared room to change tops, he doubts his mother would be happy with his old Shiratorizawa jersey for her family Christmas photos.

He took his time, the sweatshirt he was sent already laid out on the bed, a pair of new fuzzy socks accompanying it. He rolled his eyes as he changed, thumbing the softness, shaking his head at the ridiculous gift designs on it. Semi definitely bought these, and odds are they were going to wear a similar pair.

Once he was dressed and partly ready, he headed down, making sure to grab a set of gloves because he knew if he or Semi showed up without Eita’s mother’s attempt at knitting they’d never hear the end of it. Semi was downstairs, clad in a pair of socks that were the inverted colors of Shirabu’s, foot-tapping with either anxiety or impatience, the teddy bear snug in a sparkly purple bag. 

“You ready?”  
Semi huffed, arms crossing and uncrossing, “No.”

“Too bad, your mom will kill us if we don’t show.”

“Are we going for her or for me?”

“Her cooking.”

Nodding, the two made their way to the car. The weather had calmed down a bit, and the soft music coming from the radio were enough to buff the edges of Semi’s anxiety off. The fifteen-minute card ride was warm and silent, bags and boxes crinkling softly at turns and stops. The Semi household was nice, lights and decoration ornamenting the lawn, and from the window, Shirabu could see a decorated tree, a messily made star topping it, courtesy of Hoshi.

“You good?” He raised an eyebrow, watching as Semi threw their head back, slamming it against the rest of their seat.

“Hate family events.”

“Don’t we all.”

Semi turned, face crestfallen and eyes dropping with exhaustion, and for a brief moment, Shirabu felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. He didn’t know what to say, his words throughout high school were always bitting and borderline crude, and while he had gotten better, he still wasn’t the one people went to for comfort. He tentatively reached a handover, curling his pinkie around Semi’s.

“Promise me when we get married we can do like… a friend Christmas party at our place? Or even next year, doesn’t have to be when we get married.”

Shirabu was never one who wanted to throw parties and have a bunch of friends in their place, he barely tolerated their monthly meetups with the old team since sometimes they ended up grabbing some drinks at their place. But the hopeful look in his partner’s eyes was enough to wash over that thought.

“I promise. As long as Goshiki doesn’t come.”

“Kenjirou.” 

“Fine, fine. He can come. He better bring some fucking drinks or food over then.”

Semi cracked a smile, laughing slightly as the two exited the car, grabbing as many boxes and bags as they were able to carry, “Don’t say that to him, you know he’ll show up with a buffet of food and every known alcohol to mankind.”

Shirabu winced, “Yeah… don’t actually wanna drain the kid’s bank account.”

“Aw, the grinch’s heart grew some.”

“Fuck off, it would also be annoying for me to clean and refrigerate the leftovers,” He sneered, bringing a hand up to knock on the front door, “That’s the biggest reason.”

Semi hummed softly, that annoyingly soft smile still on their face as they looked at him.

“Leave me alone,” Voice soft and flustered, he watched as the door opened and Semi’s mom sends the pair a blinding smile. 

“Eita! Kenjirou!” She pulled the two in for hugs, moving to allow the two entrance, “You’re late.”

Semi rolled their eyes, “Good to see you too, mom.”

A muffled voice called from the other room, “Kenjirou’s here?”

Shirabu barely had time to put down the presents before he was forced to catch a flying Hoshi, hair pulled back into a braid, tied off with a sparkly ribbon scrunchie that definitely used to be Eita’s. 

She grinned up at him, once he had managed to adjust his hold to ensure he didn’t drop her, “Hey kiddo.”

The grin turned into a frown quick, “I’m not a kid. I’m double digits now, basically a teenager.”

Eita poked her side, “Nice to see Kenji gets more loving than me, half-pint.”

She stuck her tongue out, “He had more presents in his arms. I thought they might all be for me.”

“Lord you two are related,” Semi’s mom rolled her eyes, “Hoshi sweetie, get down. Help Eita and Kenji move the gifts under the tree, and no opening them.”

“What if they’re mine, though?” He moved to sit her down, tugging the back of her hair playfully.

“You sound selfish, Hoshi sweetie,” A second woman’s voice rung in, and from the way the other adults stiffened, it was easy to assume this was  _ that  _ aunt.

Shirabu turned to her, tilting his head as he looked her up and down. She did the same to him, and for a brief moment where the pair were staring each other down. Eita cleared their throat, and Hoshi was quick to grab a few bags and all but run towards the tree.

“Aunt Minami, this is my fiance, Shirabu Kenjirou -- ”

“Fiance?” She cut in, shifting to lean against the doorway, arms crossing in front of her chest, “Moving a bit fast, aren’t you Eita-chan?”

Semi winced, lips pursing awkwardly, and Shirabu stepped forward, the edges of his lip curling up, “Not that it’s any of your concern, but we’ve known each other since my first year in high school when we were sixteen and seventeen, we’re now twenty-six and twenty-seven. Ten years isn’t too fast in my book.”

He sent her a smug smile, arms crossing over his chest as she blanched at his blunt words. Semi coughed behind him, hiding a laugh into their fist as their mom snorted.

“A bit rude, aren’t you?”

“Only when people question my relationship with my fiance.”

She huffed, rolling her eyes, “So when’s the wedding?”

“We haven’t decided yet,” Semi pressed against Shirabu’s side, lying through their teeth, “Probably in the next year or two.”

They had agreed to get married next year, on November 10th. It was a cheesy day and an even more cheesy reasoning. November 10th of Shirabu’s third year, the graduated members of the volleyball club had come by to watch practice, and Semi and Shirabu had hung back to lock up the gym. They got into one of their many stupid arguments, fueled by exhaustion and the feeling as if Semi graduated with many things left unsaid. The pair ended up kissing in front of the club room, hands furiously fisting jackets before they pulled back, both shocked at the outcome of their heated discussion.

Semi’s parents thought that was the cutest thing, whereas Shirabu’s mom had thought the pair had already been together in secret. Minami, however, did not need to know this. They had gotten engaged a year and a half ago, and almost all of the wedding plans had been taken care of.

“Hm, well, you better get on that. I need to ensure I can clear my schedule to show up.”

Semi’s mom spoke up, “You want to go to their wedding?”

“He’s my nephew, of course, I’ll be there.” She shrugged.

“Minami -- ”

“ _ They  _ aren’t your nephew, and  _ they  _ don’t need to tell you when our wedding is, because they don’t owe you shit, ma’am.” Shirabu took Semi’s hand into his own, “And let it be known, if you for some reason  _ do  _ show up at our wedding, there will be hell to pay.”

The pair made their way to the living room as Semi’s mom began talking with Minami, voice low and dangerous. Hoshi was arranging the gifts under the tree, trying to fight off her cat from eating the ribbon on some. Semi’s cousins were sitting around, quietly talking amongst themselves, phones out. Shirabu huffed, turning to his partner, frowning at the look on their face.

“Why are you laughing?”  
“You were just… so fast to defend my honor. Like my own personal prince.”

Shirabu huffed, “Well  _ sorry  _ I love you so much that people talking bad about you pisses me off.”

Semi poked his nose, “Aw, you love me brat?”

“I’m engaged to you aren’t I?”

“Maybe it’s for my money.”

Shirabu sent them a blank look, eyebrow-raising, “What money?”

“Touche.” They grinned, “You’re like a chihuahua when you get mad.”

“Fuck you!”

Hoshi gasped, turning to the pair with wide eyes, mouth agape, “Kenjirou! That’s 500 yen in the swear jar!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey in all seriousness, my life having shit hit the fan was... quite serious. My dad ended up in the hospital, and I'm pushing earring and art commissions on my IG (hey.hey.heeyyy) because any little penny could count. It's the holiday season so some earrings, regardless of what image or phrase you may want, would be a nice gift I think. Come check my account out and say hi please.


End file.
